


Egg-stenuating Circumstances

by NikaylaSarae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baby!Deceit, dragon!AU, dragon!virgil, fantasy!au, naga!Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae
Summary: Why was it that the simplest of quests for Roman always ended up more complicated than they should be?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Egg-stenuating Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt ask: _"It’s an egg!” and “THE EGG IS HATCHING!” with Dragon!Virgil and any other Side, please?_
> 
> Cross-posted with minor edits from my Tumblr account @stillebesat.

**“If this witch can’t help me, I’m eating you.”** Virgil growled over Roman’s head as they moved through the forest, the black dragon’s larger feet picking through the underbrush with much more coordination than they had a fortnight ago, even if he still made enough noise to wake up the city a day’s ride way.

Roman barely flinched at the threat, having heard it a dozen times already, though it didn’t stop a shiver from running down his spine every time the dragon spoke. He kept moving ahead of Scales with his trusty blade bared, head on a swivel as he scanned the trees for potential threats. “No you’re not.”

**“Am too.”**

“You’ve said that before with every witch we’ve encountered.” Roman smirked, turning to gesture down at himself. “And I’m still very much out here and not in you.” 

**“And every time another witch chases us off with molten fireballs, the temptation grows stronger.”** Virgil hissed under his breath as his horns tangled for the thousandth time in a tree branch.

Roman silently raised his eyes to the forest canopy as Scales worked to free himself, the talons as long as his sword digging gouges deep into the earth as he fought a losing battle with the tree. 

At this rate they would only make it another mile or two before the sun set. 

He exhaled, sheathing his weapon. “Hold on--” Roman jumped up, grabbing onto one of Virgil’s spikes and swung himself up onto the dragon’s back, navigating between the two furled wings and up the shimmering black scales of the neck with much more ease than most of the towers he’d climbed in order to rescue damsels in distress. “You know this quest would be much easier if we just--”

**“Don’t.”** The wings on Virgil’s back trembled, curling tighter.

Roman rolled his eyes, balancing on Spikey’s large head so he could untangle the horns. “Fly, Virgil.” 

They could have seen another twenty witches by now if only--He yelped as the dragon jerked his head down and to the side, sending Roman flying into undergrowth, through a dozen bushes and over a small stream to roll to a stop against a half buried boulder. 

Ow. 

**“WE. ARE. NOT. FLYING.”**

Roman spat out a mouthful of leaves, roughly brushing the back of his hand over his eyes to dislodge the dirt. Okay. Maybe he deserved that. “Pretty sure I didn’t ask for a flying lesson.” He called back, blinking his vision clear.

It wasn’t the worst or the furthest way he’d been thrown. He’d suffered more with the Kelpie that had played wild bronco with him, but still.

**“Well, that's the only way you're getting off the ground, because I didn't ask to be changed into a dragon either!”** Virgil snarled, the crash of falling trees marking his approach. 

Yah yah. Roman was familiar with the complaint. “Gotcha, Scales. No wings next time, I got the concept.” He said, ignoring the shadow that fell over him. Hopefully there wouldn’t be a next time. The sooner he saw the back of Spikey’s human self the better. 

Brushing the twigs from his hair Roman dropped his hands to push himself up and frowned as his fingers encountered cool glass...in the middle of nowhere. “What the?” He mumbled, brushing away a dusting of dirt, his fingers flashed with sudden warmth, leaving red streaks shimmering on the surface of a--

**“It’s an egg!”** Virgil hissed, black tail curling around an opalescent egg nearly the size of Roman’s head, leaving a shimmering large band of purple across it as the dragon pulled it out of his reach.  **“You don’t mess with those!”**

“And what exactly are you doing then?” Roman demanded, pushing up onto one elbow, frowning as Virgil hunkered down, tail protectively keeping the egg close to him. “You don’t even know what type of egg that is!” He certainly didn't. Roman had never seen anything like what was peeking out from Scales tail before and he’d raided dozens of nests.

The dragon growled, fanning out his wings defensively.  **“I’m keeping you from breaking it, or worse.”**

Huh. Fire and Brimstone had never struck him as the paternal type. 

“Worse? Ha.” Roman shoved to his feet. “Beyond the fact that I-” He gestured to himself. “Am a Valor. What could I do that is worse than breaking it? Which, by the way, I  _ wasn’t  _ going to do.” He jabbed a finger to the black dragon. “Which one of us here is a) the giant fire-breathing dragon and b) the one who just threw me halfway across the forest and into the nest!” 

He never would have found it if it hadn’t been for Scaredy Cat here refusing to fly because of a fear of heights. He was a dragon for crying out loud! Master of the Skies! Surely a human fear wouldn’t transfer into a dragon body. It had to be against his new instincts to spend so long on the ground.

Silver eyes glittered at him as Scales bared his teeth, ears laying back. **“Who turned who into the freaking Dragon** **with their uncontrollable magic, oh mighty Valor? It certainly isn’t me.”**

Oh. That was low. Roman clenched his hands, fighting to breathe normally as red sparks briefly flickered along his fingertips. 

It wasn’t his fault that the wild magic had chosen to unexpectedly manifest in him during his battle with a Manticore-Chimera monstrosity rampaging through the Capital. 

After all, it was a magic that Valors weren’t supposed to have because it was corrupted. A magic that had, when Roman had been seeking a shield to protect himself with, decided to change Virgil from cloaked stranger sheltering in a market stall into a huge black dragon that had defeated the Manticore-Chimera in a bonfire of purple tinted flames.

“And I’ve told you  _ before. _ ” Roman managed say in a mostly steady voice, moving his hand behind his back as he pushed to his feet. “That it was an  _ accident! _ And I  _ am  _ going to fix it!” 

That was his job. He fixed things. He saved people. He rescued the damsels in distress. He could do this!

**“You keep saying that and yet here I am** **_STILL,”_ ** Virgil’s wings flapped for emphasis, sending last years fallen leaves swirling into the air.  **“A dragon.”**

Because Sparky’s particular problem turned out to be a bit more...complicated than Roman had originally thought. Wild magic refused to work with other magics. Even though they’d tracked down and taken the human-turned-dragon to at least a dozen witches and sorcerers to undo Roman’s accidental….alterations to the market boy, they'd only encountered failure after failure. Fleeing for their lives more often than not.

And it was all Roman's fault. 

His fault that Virgil was still a dragon. That he had no control over his...magic. Perhaps it was best that the dragon kept the now red and purple egg away from him before the wild magic ruined another life. 

Roman forced himself to meet the dragon’s silver eyes. “You won’t be forever.” He said, working to keep confidence in his voice. 

That was all he could promise. His other ones of ‘by sunset,’ in ‘three days,’ and ‘before the full moon’ had proven his word wasn’t worth a grain of salt to the wild magic running through his veins. But no matter what it took, he would find a way to get the dark cloaked market boy back. 

The silence stretched out until Virgil huffed, blowing smoke into his face.  **“I’ll hold you to that.”**

“Or you’ll eat me?” He offered, closing the distance so he could crouch down near the now mostly purple egg. He frowned. Huh. It was almost like the color was bleeding from Virgil onto the shell. Why--He blinked, his own fingers warming again as he brushed its glassy surface, leaving a wash of red streaks in his wake. 

What sort of egg changed colors from touch? There had been nothing in his Valor training that mentioned such a possibility. 

Virgil hissed dropping his wing down, shoving Roman back. **“What did I say about touching the egg?”**  
Roman threw his hands up in the air. “Do you see my fingers sparking at all?” He demanded, hoping Scales would ignore the fact they’d been doing just that two minutes earlier. 

**“You could still break it! Your magic has done weirder things.”**

True. He didn’t want to dwell on that. “You’re the one with your tail wrapped around it!” He shot back. “Are you planning to babysit it until the parents _ maybe _ come back, because I wouldn’t be surprised if your bumbling presence has scared them awa--”

_ CRACK.  _

They both froze at the sound, Scales eyes growing wide as he quickly whipped his tail away from the egg.  **“You don’t think--”**

Oh, there was definitely a noticeable crack along the purple and red streaked section. A blind man would have been able to see it from a mile away. 

Roman tensed, dropping his hand down to his sword. “Virgil!” 

Virgil’s wings lifted straight up as he dropped his head down next to Roman’s, laser focused on the rocking egg.  **“I didn’t do it!”**

“You didn’t--” Roman shoved Scales nose away and darted forward, hoping he wasn’t making a huge mistake. “You’re the one who moved it from its spot and NOW THE EGG IS HATCHING!” He winced as his voice rose an octave. 

There was no need to panic. No need at all. Just a freaking mystery egg was hatching in front of them and he had no idea what to expect or how to help. He knew you couldn’t force a hatching, but was this egg like a dragon's egg where the parents needed to help out or like a chicken egg where the chicks could do it themselves?

“ **How was I supposed to know!”** Scales demanded, sounding nearly as hysterical as Roman felt as he crouched down nearby, his wings practically radiating a summer’s heat wave they mantled over the violently shaking egg.  **“What if it dies because of us--How are we--”**

_ BANG. BANG. CRACK. _

They flinched as the top half of the egg exploded, the shell ricocheting off of Virgil’s wing as the baby spilled out onto the forest floor. 

Roman’s heart jumped into his throat. A yellow and black tail similar to Virgil’s writhed in the dirt in place of legs as small human like arms waved in the air near the baby’s very human head. 

A human head that, with the exception of a scattering of dragon scales covering the left side of his face, looked very similar to Roman’s baby portraits. Curly hair and all. 

It was like this creature was...was a combination of...of him and...and--

A loud cry pierced through the air as the baby turned his head to them, small fangs glinting in the sunlight as wide mismatched green and silver eyes locked onto theirs, pleading for help.

“Virgil…” Roman licked his lips, shakily reaching out to take one of the babe’s hands, lightly running his thumb over the tiny seed sized scales there at the same time the dragon’s black tail reached out to curl around the baby’s. “I-I think we’re parents now.” 


End file.
